1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste treatment devices and more particularly pertains to a new waste rubber treatment process and appartus therefor for vaporizing rubber and separating the vaporized rubber into its usable components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of waste treatment devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, waste treatment devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,288; 6,018,471; 5,628,261; 5,720,232; 6,046,370; 4,846,082, 5,230,777; 4,740,270; 4,284,616; 4,235,676; 4,084,521.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new waste rubber treatment process and appartus therefor. The inventive process includes heating a quantity of rubber in an atmosphere at a negative pressure and at a temperature between 340 Celsius and 510 degrees Celsius such that the rubber is vaporized and defines a vaporized rubber. The vaporized rubber has a plurality of hydrocarbon constituents therein. A venturi separator sprays the vaporized rubber with oil having a boiling temperature greater than 175 degrees Celsius. The oil binds to heavy oil in the hydrocarbon constituents. A remaining portion of the vaporized rubber is condensed such that light oils in the hydrocarbon constituents liquefy and are separated from hydrocarbon gases.
The procedures in the prior art do not deliver a product as clean as the present procedure which produces down to 4% sulfur oil. Also, the use of a heat exchanger, as discussed below, provides a more efficient system for heating the rubber and maintains a lower exhaust temperature. The venture separator makes the process unique for obtaining a very clean by-product which, would be, as fuel; direct replacement for #2 diesel or better. The process also prevents the need for expensive filtration methods as the system is enclosed and any gaseous by-products are stored in a tank and reused as fuel for future processes, producing negligible emissions.
Additional waste material which may be processed with this system include items such as general waste rubber, lubricants, sewage sludge, plastics, contaminated soils, tank bottoms, solvents, site contaminants, refinery wastes and waste wood products. The process, as shown below, is directed primarily to the vaporization and treatment of rubber obtained from tires.
In these respects, the waste rubber treatment process and appartus therefor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of vaporizing rubber and separating the vaporized rubber into its usable components.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of waste treatment devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new waste rubber treatment process and appartus therefor construction wherein the same can be utilized for vaporizing rubber and separating the vaporized rubber into its usable components.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new waste rubber treatment process and appartus therefor apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the waste treatment devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new waste rubber treatment process and appartus therefor which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art waste treatment devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises heating a quantity of rubber in an atmosphere at a negative pressure and at a temperature between 340 Celsius and 510 degrees Celsius such that the rubber is vaporized and defines a vaporized rubber. The vaporized rubber has a plurality of hydrocarbon constituents therein. A venturi separator sprays the vaporized rubber with oil having a boiling temperature greater than 175 degrees Celsius. All vapors entering the venturi separator having a boiling temperature greater than 175 degrees Celsius bind to heavy oil in the hydrocarbon constituents. A remaining portion of the vaporized rubber is condensed in a separate condenser such that light oils in the hydrocarbon constituents liquefy and are separated from hydrocarbon gases.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new waste rubber treatment process and appartus therefor apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the waste treatment devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new waste rubber treatment process and appartus therefor which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art waste treatment devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new waste rubber treatment process and appartus therefor which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new waste rubber treatment process and appartus therefor which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new waste rubber treatment process and appartus therefor which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such waste rubber treatment process and appartus therefor economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new waste rubber treatment process and appartus therefor which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new waste rubber treatment process and appartus therefor for vaporizing rubber and separating the vaporized rubber into its usable components.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new waste rubber treatment process and appartus therefor which includes heating a quantity of rubber in an atmosphere at a negative pressure and at a temperature between 340 Celsius and 510 degrees Celsius such that the rubber is vaporized and defines a vaporized rubber. The vaporized rubber has a plurality of hydrocarbon constituents therein. A venturi separator sprays the vaporized rubber with oil having a boiling temperature greater than 175 degrees Celsius. Heavy hydrocarbon gases with a boiling temperature higher than 175 degrees Celsius bind to the oil spray and condense at the bottom of the venturi separator. The remaining hydrocarbons travel through in a gaseous phase throughout the venturi separator into a condenser where all liquefied components will condense and separate from non condensing gases.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new waste rubber treatment process and appartus therefor that converts rubber into usable fuel in an efficient manner which does not release contaminants into the atmosphere.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.